The Little Snake: Elizabeth Blishwick
by C. Blackthorpe
Summary: Elizabeth Blishwick is an eleven year old girl on her way to Hogwarts. From a pureblood family, Lizzie will face challenges both academic and moral. She will come to question the things taught to her from a young age, especially upon meeting one Harry Potter. Join Lizzie as she goes through her years at Hogwarts dealing with House rivalry and Dark Lords. (Books & Movies)
1. Proloue

Here it is! Since chapter 1 is mainly a prologue type I've also uploaded chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

The Fountain of Fair Fortune

By ~ Beedle the Bard

High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters and receive Fair Fortune for evermore. On the appointed day, hundreds of people travelled from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn. Male and female, rich and poor, young and old, of magical means and without, they gathered in the darkness, each hoping that they would be the one to gain entrance to the garden. Three witches, each with her burden of woe, met on the outskirts of the crowd, and told one another their sorrows as they waited for sunrise. The first, by name Asha, was sick of a malady no Healer could cure. She hoped that the Fountain would banish her symptoms and grant her a long and happy life. The second, by name Altheda, had been robbed of her home, her gold and her wand by an evil sorcerer. She hoped that the Fountain might relieve her of powerlessness and poverty. The third, by name Amata, had been deserted by a man whom she loved dearly, and she thought her heart would never mend. She hoped that the Fountain would relieve her of her grief and longing. Pitying each other, the three women agreed that, should the chance befall them, they would unite and try to reach the Fountain together. The sky was rent with the first ray of sun, and a chink in the wall opened. The crowd surged forward, each of them shrieking their claim for the Fountain's benison. Creepers from the garden beyond snaked through the pressing mass, and twisted themselves around the first witch, Asha. She grasped the wrist of the second witch, Altheda, who seized tight upon the robes of the third witch, Amata. And Amata became caught upon the armour of a dismal-looking knight who was seated on a bone-thin horse. The creepers tugged the three witches through the chink in the wall, and the knight was dragged off his steed after them. The furious screams of the disappointed throng rose upon the morning air, then fell silent as the garden walls sealed once more. Asha and Altheda were angry with Amata, who had accidentally brought along the knight. "Only one can bathe in the Fountain! It will be hard enough to decide which of us it will be, without adding another!" Now, Sir Luckless, as the knight was known in the land outside the walls, observed that these were witches, and, having no magic, nor any great skill at jousting or duelling with swords, nor anything that distinguished the non-magical man, was sure that he had no hope of beating the three women to the Fountain. He therefore declared his intention of withdrawing outside the walls again. At this, Amata became angry too. "Faint heart!" she chided him. "Draw your sword, Knight, and help us reach our goal!" And so the three witches and the forlorn knight ventured forth into the enchanted garden, where rare herbs, fruit and flowers grew in abundance on either side of the sunlit paths. They met no obstacle until they reached the foot of the hill on which the Fountain stood. There, however, wrapped around the base of the hill, was a monstrous white Worm, bloated and blind. At their approach, it turned a foul face upon them, and uttered the following words: "Pay me the proof of your pain." Sir Luckless drew his sword and attempted to kill the beast, but his blade snapped. Then Altheda cast rocks at the Worm, while Asha and Amata essayed every spell that might subdue or entrance it, but the power of their wands was no more effective than their friend's stone, or the knight's steel: the Worm would not let them pass. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and Asha, despairing, began to weep. Then the great Worm placed its face upon hers and drank the tears from her cheeks. Its thirst assuaged, the Worm slithered aside, and vanished into a hole in the ground. Rejoicing at the Worm's disappearance, the three witches and the knight began to climb the hill, sure that they would reach the Fountain before noon. Halfway up the steep slope, however, they came across words cut into the ground before them. Pay me the fruit of your labours. Sir Luckless took out his only coin, and placed it upon the grassy hillside, but it rolled away and was lost. The three witches and the knight continued to climb, but though they walked for hours more, they advanced not a step; the summit came no nearer, and still the inscription lay in the earth before them. All were discouraged as the sun rose over their heads and began to sink towards the far horizon, but Altheda walked faster and harder than any of them, and exhorted the others to follow her example, though she moved no further up the enchanted hill. "Courage, friends, and do not yield!" she cried, wiping the sweat from her brow. As the drops fell glittering on to the earth, the inscription blocking their path vanished, and they found that they were able to move upwards once more. Delighted by the removal of this second obstacle, they hurried towards the summit as fast as they could, until at last they glimpsed the Fountain, glittering like crystal in a bower of flowers and trees. Before they could reach it, however, they came to a stream that ran round the hilltop, barring their way. In the depths of the clear water lay a smooth stone bearing the words: Pay me the treasure of your past. Sir Luckless attempted to float across the stream on his shield, but it sank. The three witches pulled him from the water, then tried to leap the brook themselves, but it would not let them cross, and all the while the sun was sinking lower in the sky. So they fell to pondering the meaning of the stone's message, and Amata was the first to understand. Taking her wand, she drew from her mind all the memories of happy times she had spent with her vanished lover, and dropped them into the rushing waters. The stream swept them away, and stepping stones appeared, and the three witches and the knight were able to pass at last on to the summit of the hill. The Fountain shimmered before them, set amidst herbs and flowers rarer and more beautiful than any they had yet seen. The sky burned ruby, and it was time to decide which of them would bathe. Before they could make their decision, however, frail Asha fell to the ground. Exhausted by their struggle to the summit, she was close to death. Her three friends would have carried her to the Fountain, but Asha was in mortal agony and begged them not to touch her. Then Altheda hastened to pick all those herbs she thought most hopeful, and mixed them in Sir Luckless's gourd of water, and poured the potion into Asha's mouth. At once, Asha was able to stand. What was more, all symptoms of her dread malady had vanished. "I am cured!" she cried. "I have no need of the Fountain – let Altheda bathe!" But Altheda was busy collecting more herbs in her apron. "If I can cure this disease, I shall earn gold aplenty! Let Amata bathe!" Sir Luckless bowed, and gestured Amata towards the Fountain, but she shook her head. The stream had washed away all regret for her lover, and she saw now that he had been cruel and faithless, and that it was happiness enough to be rid of him. "Good sir, you must bathe, as a reward for all your chivalry!" she told Sir Luckless. So the knight clanked forth in the last rays of the setting sun, and bathed in the Fountain of Fair Fortune, astonished that he was the chosen one of hundreds and giddy with his incredible luck. As the sun fell below the horizon, Sir Luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armour at the feet of Amata, who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Flushed with success, he begged for her hand and her heart, and Amata, no less delighted, realised that she had found a man worthy of them. The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all.

" _What?_ " The high voice of a little boy punctured the air. "There was _no magic_? That's not a good story! It isn't a good story without magic!"

"There was too magic!" A little girl added her opinion followed by a dreamy sigh. "There was love. And love is magic Draco!"

"Love isn't magic Pansy! Love is love and it's for _girls_." Draco replied with all the disgust a little boy could muster.

"It is too! What do you think Lizzie?" Pansy asked the third member of their trio.

"I think love's magic. But maybe it's a different kind? Anyway, Pansy and I like this story so you have to like it too Draco! Cause that's what friends do!" Lizzie punctured this statement with a decisive nod.

"Fine! But that means you both have to like _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_!" He replied.

" _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_! But that isn't romantic at all!" Pansy cried.

" _That's the point Pans_." Draco said. Lizzie pursed her lips as she had seen her mother do when making important decisions. Like if Lizzie and Alex could get ice cream when they went out.

"Alright, how about this? We'll read Draco's story but only if he plays the part of Sir Luckless when we play Fountain of Fair Fortune." She suggested.

"What?!"

"Okay! But who'll be Amata?"

"We'll take turns!"

" _What?!_ "

The Warlock's Hairy Heart

By ~ Beedle the Bard

There was once a handsome, rich and talented young warlock, who observed that his friends grew foolish when they fell in love, gambolling and preening, losing their appetites and their dignity. The young warlock resolved never to fall prey to such weakness, and employed Dark Arts to ensure his immunity. Unaware of his secret, the warlock's family laughed to see him so aloof and cold. "All will change," they prophesied, "when a maid catches his fancy!" But the young warlock's fancy remained untouched. Though many a maiden was intrigued by his haughty mien, and employed her most subtle arts to please him, none succeeded in touching his heart. The warlock gloried in his indifference and the sagacity that had produced it. The first freshness of youth waned, and the warlock's peers began to wed, and then to bring forth children. "Their hearts must be husks," he sneered inwardly, as he observed the antics of the young parents around him, "shrivelled by the demands of these mewling offspring!" And once again he congratulated himself upon the wisdom of his early choice. In due course, the warlock's aged parents died. Their son did not mourn them; on the contrary, he considered himself blessed by their demise. Now he reigned alone in their castle. Having transferred his greatest treasure to the deepest dungeon, he gave himself over to a life of ease and plenty, his comfort the only aim of his many servants. The warlock was sure that he must be an object of immense envy to all who beheld his splendid and untroubled solitude. Fierce were his anger and chagrin, therefore, when he overheard two of his lackeys discussing their master one day. The first servant expressed pity for the warlock who, with all his wealth and power, was yet beloved by nobody. But his companion jeered, asking why a man with so much gold and a palatial castle to his name had been unable to attract a wife. Their words dealt dreadful blows to the listening warlock's pride. He resolved at once to take a wife, and that she would be a wife superior to all others. She would possess astounding beauty, exciting envy and desire in every man who beheld her; she would spring from magical lineage, so that their offspring would inherit outstanding magical gifts; and she would have wealth at least equal to his own, so that his comfortable existence would be assured, in spite of additions to his household. It might have taken the warlock fifty years to find such a woman, yet it so happened that the very day after he decided to seek her, a maiden answering his every wish arrived in the neighbourhood to visit her kinsfolk. She was a witch of prodigious skill and possessed of much gold. Her beauty was such that it tugged at the heart of every man who set eyes on her; of every man, that is, except one. The warlock's heart felt nothing at all. Nevertheless, she was the prize he sought, so he began to pay her court. All who noticed the warlock's change in manners were amazed, and told the maiden that she had succeeded where a hundred had failed. The young woman herself was both fascinated and repelled by the warlock's attentions. She sensed the coldness that lay behind the warmth of his flattery, and had never met a man so strange and remote. Her kinsfolk, however, deemed theirs a most suitable match and, eager to promote it, accepted the warlock's invitation to a great feast in the maiden's honour. The table was laden with silver and gold bearing the finest wines and most sumptuous foods. Minstrels strummed on silk-stringed lutes and sang of a love their master had never felt. The maiden sat upon a throne beside the warlock, who spake low, employing words of tenderness he had stolen from the poets, without any idea of their true meaning. The maiden listened, puzzled, and finally replied, "You speak well, Warlock, and I would be delighted by your attentions, if only I thought you had a heart!" The warlock smiled, and told her that she need not fear on that score. Bidding her follow, he led her from the feast, and down to the locked dungeon where he kept his greatest treasure. Here, in an enchanted crystal casket, was the warlock's beating heart. Long since disconnected from eyes, ears and fingers, it had never fallen prey to beauty, or to a musical voice, to the feel of silken skin. The maiden was terrified by the sight of it, for the heart was shrunken and covered in long black hair. "Oh, what have you done?" she lamented. "Put it back where it belongs, I beseech you!" Seeing that this was necessary to please her, the warlock drew his wand, unlocked the crystal casket, sliced open his own breast and replaced the hairy heart in the empty cavity it had once occupied. "Now you are healed and will know true love!" cried the maiden, and she embraced him. The touch of her soft white arms, the sound of her breath in his ear, the scent of her heavy gold hair: all pierced the newly awakened heart like spears. But it had grown strange during its long exile, blind and savage in the darkness to which it had been condemned, and its appetites had grown powerful and perverse. The guests at the feast had noticed the absence of their host and the maiden. At first untroubled, they grew anxious as the hours passed, and finally began to search the castle. They found the dungeon at last, and a most dreadful sight awaited them there. The maiden lay dead upon the floor, her breast cut open, and beside her crouched the mad warlock, holding in one bloody hand a great, smooth, shining scarlet heart, which he licked and stroked, vowing to exchange it for his own. In his other hand, he held his wand, trying to coax from his own chest the shrivelled, hairy heart. But the hairy heart was stronger than he was, and refused to relinquish its hold upon his senses or to return to the coffin in which it had been locked for so long. Before the horror-struck eyes of his guests, the warlock cast aside his wand, and seized a silver dagger. Vowing never to be mastered by his own heart, he hacked it from his chest. For one moment, the warlock knelt triumphant, with a heart clutched in each hand; then he fell across the maiden's body, and died.

"Draco that's an awful story! And disgusting!" Pansy cried.

"I think it's cool! Blood and guts! Blarghhh!" He yelled. Pansy shrieked.

"Draco! Stop it! We're supposed to play Fair Fortune first!" Lizzie whined.

"And then we'll play my game?" He asked. Lizzie huffed.

"Yes." She said reluctantly. "We _did_ promise. Right Pans?"

"I guess so." Pansy sighed. "Paper, Scissors, Stone for who's turn it'll be for Amata?"

"Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 1

And our story begins . . .

* * *

"Mum! Mum! Mum look what's just arrived!" Elizabeth Blishwick, an eleven-year old girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes raced through the house searching for her mother. _It was finally here!_ Her mother, Lucy Blishwick poked her head out of the drawing room with a curious expression. An expression that served to hide her indulgent grin.

"What's arrived darling? Is it your brother's new broom? You know you can't ride it yet, it's too fast for you." With honey-blonde hair and serene blue eyes Lucy Blishwick was still a beautiful witch at 34 years of age, as well as being a mother of two. Elizabeth slid to a stop before her mother and huffed, her ecstatic news dented a bit at the reminder that Alex was due for a new broom, a _Nimbus 2000_ no less, and she was _not allowed to ride it!_ She scowled crossly for a moment before her excitement returned full force and she began to bounce on her toes. She proudly presented the letter to her mother. The Hogwarts letter. It may have been a bit squished, or rather, a bit crumpled, but it was still there and her mother's smile broke out in a matching grin.

"Well let's read it shall we?"

Hogwarts School

 _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Blishwick,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Next page~~~

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Elizabeth smiled happily as her mother announced that they were leaving for Diagon Alley that very moment.

"After all! You need a wand!" She had exclaimed. After they had coaxed her brother out of the sky where he was practicing catching and tossing quaffles with the promise of ice cream they set out.

Diagon Alley was full to bursting thanks to the many families doing their own back to school shopping. Alex took her hand immediately and then pulled her through the crowd to the window of one of their favorite shops. Quality Quidditch Supplies. There they joined the other kids, pressing their noses to the glass and oohing at the model broom on display. The Nimbus 2000. Alex shifted closer and whispered in her ear as she gazed longingly at it.

"When we get back, if it's there, we'll tell Millie to distract Mum and I'll take you for a go alright Lizzie?"

She grinned up at him. "You're the bestest brother _ever_ Alex!" She whispered back. His eyes danced and with a wink each they were turning back to their waiting, slightly exasperated, mother. Lizzie suddenly found she wouldn't mind if this trip went a bit quicker! She tried not to bounce on her toes as their mother shook her head at them.

"Where you two got this strange love of flying around in circles at break-neck speeds I'll never know! Come along you two! Where shall we stop first?" She took Lizzie's other hand and the three of them braved the crowd.

"How about Flourish and Blotts Mum?" Alex suggested. All agreed, they drifted over to the bookstore. Once inside they gathered baskets and began the hunt for all required texts. And a few not-so-required ones. ~~~~

"D'you want to be a Healer Alex?" She asked curiously. Alex shrugged.

"I dunno Liz. It's just something I've been thinking about." He mumbled. She frowned.

"Since when?" She stared up at him until he sighed.

"Remember a last summer when you broke your arm?" He asked. She nodded.

"I was trying to fly. Didn't work." She grinned at him and he laughed a little.

"Yeah well, it was really scary when you did that. And then Father came out, 'cause he heard us yelling, and then he just . . . he knew just what to do. And he was so calm. I was so scared Liz and he just smiled at us and made us laugh and . . ." He trailed off.

"And then Mum found out." Lizzie giggled. Alex laughed, for real this time and Lizzie felt better. She always felt better when Alex was happy. But then a thought crossed her mind.

"But! Alex! What about Quidditch? Aren't you gonna be a famous player?" She tugged on his arm desperately but her brother only shook his head.

"I'm not that good. You never saw Charlie Weasley play." He grimaced. "He may have been a Gryffindor but the git could really fly. I hope their next seeker is nowhere near his level." Lizzie tilted her head.

"Weasley? Isn't that the family Uncle- "She began but their mother's voice called out across the store to let them know their purchases had been wrapped up and it was time to go. Next stop, Madam Malkins.

Lizzie pushed open the door and glanced up cheerfully at the little bell that rang as she did so. She loved coming to Madam Malkins! The robes and gowns were all so pretty and she ran her fingers down the dress nearest to her. It was a deep blue silk and it ran like water through her fingers. She giggled at the sensation.

Lizzie had fallen in love with fashion and pretty things from a very young age. And once she had first set foot in Madam Malkins when she was six she had loved the place to bits. She had come here so often that Madam Malkin and all her assistants knew her by sight and usually chatted with her as she watched them do their work. This was the only reason she was allowed here alone. Her mother and brother were off getting her's and Alex's basic supplies for the year while she came to get her first fitting for her new school robes.

"There you are ducky! I was wondering when you were going to waddle in here!" The squat form draped in shades of mauve was none other than _the_ Madam Malkin herself. Lizzie giggled again at the sound of her nickname. After noticing how the little girl had taken to nearly literally shadowing her workers the Madame had proclaimed her a duckling, waddling after all the other ducks she had lined in rows. Of course, the name had stuck immediately. Madam Malkin smiled down at her.

"Off you go then. Got two being fitted up now." She said. Lizzie nodded and made her way to the back of the shop where a familiar face was standing on a footstool while Martha straightened out the hem she'd pinned. She could tell he was talking to the black-haired boy next to him but she couldn't hear what about until she was a bit closer.

"- think I'll just bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He drawled. Lizzie snorted.

" _You'll_ bully Uncle Lucius Draco? Really?" She stepped up onto a stool behind them as both boy's heads whipped around to look at her. She laughed at the sour look on Draco's face before he turned back to the other boy, pretending she wasn't there. In the blink of an eye Emily, one of Lizzie's favorite people, was dropping a black robe onto her head. Of course, the workers all knew her sizes almost by heart so the robe hardly needed any touching up. They chatted quietly while the two boys continued to talk.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" He prodded the other boy but he just blinked behind his glasses, which were taped across the bridge for some reason.

"No." He answered shortly.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco pushed.

"No." The boy said again. He had an odd look on his face, Lizzie thought. Draco huffed.

" _I_ do – Father said it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"Draco asked and Lizzie listened curiously for the other boy's answer.

"No." He said. Lizzie frowned. Did he know how to say any other word? Perhaps he was just nervous. He _did_ look rather uncomfortable.

"Well. It's not like your future house is a _big_ mystery Draco." She said. "Nor mine. Although I guess with me it'll be a tossup." Both boys looked to her.

"That's true enough." Draco said with a semi-proud look on his face.

"Why?" The black-haired boy asked. Draco puffed himself up a bit.

"All my family's been in Slytherin, most of Lizzie's too, the others all got Ravenclaw right Lizzie?" He asked. She nodded.

"Mum was a Ravenclaw." She grinned. "She's really smart." She said proudly but Draco shrugged.

"It's not bad, still, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He addressed both of them and while the black-haired boy just hummed.

"Hufflepuff's not that bad. Father says that extraordinary people need ordinary people to stand behind them." She chided. Draco shrugged.

"I s'pose that makes sense. But," He smirked. "You still wouldn't want to be Sorted there would you?"

"Well, no of course not." she said. "But I imagine it's a good house for _other_ people."

Emily tapped her on the head, interrupting Lizzie's train of thought.

"That's you done ducky! And we slipped in a little something extra for you." The seamstress winked at her and disappeared further into the store.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, nodding towards the window. All three of them watched as a very large, hairy man grinned at the black-haired boy and pointed at two large ice cream cones. Lizzie giggled. She knew full well no one was allowed in the shop with any sort of food or drink. In fact she wasn't sure the man would fit through the door at all!

"That's Hagrid." The boy said. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." The boy sounded a little hostile suddenly and Lizzie hoped that Draco wasn't going to cram his foot in his mouth as he sometimes did. He tended to be very blunt and oblivious to the sentiments of others.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco laughed a little as Lizzie gasped. One because, yes Draco's mouth was very much full of foot but two, because that was a very worrying story and she was suddenly a little afraid of the big man standing outside.

"I think he's brilliant." The boy said coldly.

" _Do_ you?" Draco said, sneering, obviously trying to imitate his father but Lizzie didn't think he was succeeding. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco continued. Lizzie gasped. She remembered only too well that her mother's brother and parents had died during the war. They didn't speak of them often but her mother had still shown Alex and Lizzie the pictures. Lots of families had lost relatives during the war. And it was something that was _not_ spoken of in polite company.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco turned around again in surprise while the other boy had gone rather quiet. "That's a really rude thing to ask!"

"They're dead." The boy said. Lizzie glared at Draco but he only shrugged.

"Oh, sorry," He said, not sounding very sorry at all, "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." He replied.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?" Draco had babbled on without noticing Lizzie's growing look of disapproval. No one said things like that aloud anymore. At least, that's what her parents had told her. Madam Malkin walked back in and, with a wave of her wand, put a light sticking charm on the pins in the black-haired boy's robes.

"That's you done, my dear." She told him. Barely had the robe been slipped off his shoulders that he was heading for the door. "And ducky dear, your mother's arrived to pick you up."

Lizzie pecked Madam Malkins cheek hurriedly and chased after the boy, tossing a "Bye Draco! See you at school!" over her shoulder. She just managed to catch his sleeve before he got too far. "Wait!"

He glanced at her hand pinching the fabric of his shirt and then his bright green eyes landed on her face. She swallowed, he didn't seem particularly friendly at the moment and she suddenly felt very shy. She released his shirt.

"I just wanted to apologize for Draco." Her brow furrowed, "He's not very good at making new friends. Anyways, I'm sorry. My name is Elizabeth Elladora Blishwick and it's a pleasure to meet you." She lifted her hand for him to take and he stared at it for a moment. Then their eyes met again and his hand slipped into hers. She smiled and his eyes lightened a bit. She studied them, they were such a pretty color!

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Before she could process the fact that the skinny boy in front of her was _the_ Harry Potter he was gone and her mother had arrived. She was led outside where her brother was waiting with something white curled in his arms. Its head turned to look at her.

"Surprise!" Alex shouted, beaming. Lizzie took one look into the crystal blue eyes of the small white cat in her brother's arms and nearly forgot all about Harry Potter.

"Oh! How pretty! Is it a boy or a girl? For me? For Hogwarts? A cat! I've always wanted a cat!" She took her present gleefully and stroked the soft fur along its back. Her mother laughed lightly.

"Yes darling, she's for you to take to Hogwarts. We all thought you could use another girl with you now that you'll be leaving me behind." This last part her mother said with a bittersweet sadness. "Any ideas for a name?"

Lizzie shook her head, smiling as the cat in her arms began to purr. "I think I'll wait to see what she's like first." She looked up at her mother. "Thank you mum." Her mother leaned down a bit and hugged her, the scent of her perfume surrounding her in its light fragrance.

"I love you darling." She said.

"I love you too Mum."

"Girls." Alex muttered. They all laughed and headed to Ollivanders, after placing Lizzie's new cat in a comfortable wicker basket. It was time to become a proper witch!

"Hmmm . . . not a unicorn hair then." Ollivander muttered. Lizzie tried to hold back her sigh. She had been hoping for a unicorn core. Unicorns were just so romantic! But every one she had tried had been all wrong. Her mother rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Lizzie, it just takes some time is all. Why, when I was eleven it took me a good twenty minutes to find my wand." Her mother said. Lizzie tilted her head.

"How long did it take Father?" She asked. Her mother winked.

"Much longer." She told her.

"And Alex?" She turned to look at her brother, currently entertaining her cat by holding up bits of twine for it to play with. He grinned at her.

"Hardly five minutes." He boasted. She narrowed her eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. She responded in kind and their mother sighed.

"Children." She warned. They each got one more tongue-sticking-out each before they stopped. Good thing too as Mr. Ollivander had suddenly appeared before them again holding a different box between his bony fingers.

"Here we are, I think something a little different is in order here." With that he lifted the lid of the wand box and presented a thin wand about a foot in length. She took it, noticing the small, blocky runes decorating the base. "Yes, let see, 12 ½ inches, sturdy and rigid, hazel, and a phoenix feather core. Go on and try that one." She gripped the wand in her hand and swished it upwards, amazed and delighted to see a silver stream of what looked like stardust trail after it.

"This is it." She whispered. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Yes indeed. Though, such an unbending wand . . . I hope you are a stubborn young lady? You will need a strong will to hold onto this wand." He warned and she blushed when her mother laughed.

"Oh yes, she is indeed a stubborn one." Her mother said.

"Well it shall certainly aid you in your Defense lessons. That wand," He pointed to it in her hand, "will be a powerful ally. I wonder against whom you will be defending." His voice was so quiet by the time he finished speaking that Lizzie had to strain to hear him. Her mother was no longer laughing. With a tight face she paid for the wand and led her children out of the shop. It was time to go home.

When they got home their father was waiting; a long, thin package in his hands. Felix Blishwick was well-aged man of 44 with dark hair brushed with silver and warm, dark eyes. His cloak was hung next to him where he stood in the hall but he still wore his silver wire-rimmed glasses. He smiled when they all piled through the doorway.

"Father!" She and Alex both bounded over to tackle their father in a hug. He'd been working very late hours for nearly two months and they'd hardly seen him in that time. But he was here now and with the one item Alex had been waiting for.

"Good afternoon all!" He called, throwing a free arm around his children. Then he leaned forward and kissed their mother, with the appropriate comments of "eww" and "ugh gross" from Lizzie and Alex.

"Is that it Father?" Alex pulled back and gazed at the item their father still held. Lizzie bounced up and down.

"Obviously Alex! Look at it! Can we see it Father please please please?" She begged. Their father laughed and brandished the wrapped broomstick with a flourish, presenting it to her brother.

"A good Quidditch player needs a good broom doesn't he?" He said. "Outside please."

Alex clutched his gift tightly and he and Lizzie tumbled through the hall and out through the sunroom to the back yard.

"Elizabeth Blishwick you are not to ride that broom above ten feet and absolutely not without your brother! Or your father!" Her mother's voice called after them but was hardly heard as the broom was hastily unwrapped and Lizzie was seated behind her brother. They took to the sky with shouts of glee as their parents emerged, framed by the late afternoon sun in the doorway, smiling. The memories of the Dark days were still not far enough behind them but it was moments like these that made those memories a little less dark.

The whole Blishwick family strolled into King's Cross Station at ten-fifteen. Amalthea poked her pink nose out of Lizzie's shoulder bag and she absently scratched her behind the ears. Alex pushed his trunk while their father pushed hers. They all ignored the looks that the Muggles shot their way. And then they were slipping between the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 one by one and stepping onto Platform 9 ¾.

And there it was. The scarlet Hogwarts Express, billowing steam as people milled around and students heaved their luggage on board. Of course she'd seen it before while seeing Alex off but now it was _her_ turn. She was leaving for Hogwarts and she'd be gone nearly an entire year. She turned suddenly and flung herself at her parents. Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair as he returned her embrace and her mother scolded him. Then her soft fingers were combing through Lizzie's locks as she crouched down. Her blue eyes were watery as Lizzie released them.

"Well my darling girl. Here we are. Now, have you forgotten anything? Warm jumper? Your uniform? Wand?" Her mother fretted and fussed over her, straightening her jacket, tucking her hair behind her ears, and so on. Her father chuckled warmly again and leaned down, pecking each of them on the head.

"She'll be alright love; Alex will look after her won't you Alex?" He said. Alex nodded beside her.

"Like a hawk. Don't worry Father, I'll make sure she doesn't even speak to a boy. And if she does I'll run 'em off." He said. Their father nodded proudly and the two Blishwick men shook hands as the two Blishwick women groaned.

"Father, pleeeeease." Lizzie moaned. Her father leaned down and kissed her cheek, his warm stubble covered cheek scratching hers. His warm, dark eyes told her everything though. He would miss her and her brother as much as they would miss him and their mother. Those eyes crinkled as he smiled and hugged her and Alex close.

"I love you both. Be good, listen to your teachers, study hard, and have fun." He released them. "Write as soon as you can and often. Now, off with you or you'll be late."

And with that Alex took her hand and they boarded the train.

Though Alex offered her a seat in his compartment she refused. One look into the compartment filled with loud older boys and she crinkled her nose and announced that she was going to have a look around. Her brother laughed and made sure she remembered where he was in case she wanted to return before he let her go.

"Oh and if you happen to run into any trouble just find a Hufflepuff, they're practically duty bound to help everyone." He said, laughing. A loud whistle went up and a moment later Lizzie felt the train lurch and begin to chug forward. Suddenly she was racing to a window. She found one available next to two red-headed boys, twins, who were waving goodbye to a girl on the platform. Their sister if Lizzie had to hazard a guess, the girl had the same flaming red hair. She ran along the platform, waving and laughing and crying all the while. Then Lizzie spotted her own family. She stuck her arm out the window and waved frantically to her parents as the train picked up speed. They waved back, her mother trotting forward a few steps as she blew a kiss to Lizzie. And then the platform and her parents disappeared and her journey to Hogwarts was truly begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late hour guys. First I had a project going this morning/afternoon. Then a birthday party for my best friend so :)

Anyways, here we are for the week folks! Enjoy.

* * *

Amalthea mewed at her feet and Lizzie looked down at her.

"I guess you're right, we should find a compartment." With a sigh she picked up her cat in one arm and went in search of one, dragging her trunk behind her as the train rocked under her feet. Students milled around here and there, ducking in and out of full compartments. She squeezed past them all, heading further down the train. Before long she bumped into another young girl, obviously a first year as she was looking around a little nervously. She had honey blonde hair and a face spotted with freckles. Lizzie approached her with a smile.

"Found anything?" She asked. The girl whipped around. "A compartment I mean. Hello, I'm Lizzie! And this is Amalthea." She lifted her cat a little higher in her arm and the girl smiled.

"Hollis." She said. "And this is Atlas" Hollis poked her sweater pocket and a little cats head popped out, a Siamese with pretty grey blue eyes.

"Hello Atlas." Lizzie waggled a few free fingers but Atlas only slid back into his owner's pocket, disappearing from view. Hollis sighed.

"Sorry, he does that. And I think I might have found a free seat. It's just this way." She led Lizzie a few doors down and slid one open, revealing an empty compartment. Lizzie grinned.

"Fantastic!" She slid her trunk next to a similar one by the window. "Is this yours then?" She asked, pointing to it. Hollis nodded as she tried to dig her cat out of her pocket. "If you don't mind my asking, why were you out in the hall if you had a compartment?" The other girl shrugged, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I was thinking of going to find my brother. He's with all his Quidditch teammates though." She said. Lizzie couldn't stop the flood of questions that followed.

"Your brother plays Quidditch? What position? What year is he? My brother plays too, he's a chaser, Slytherin. What House is _your_ brother in?" Lizzie gasped in delight. "Do _you_ play?" She was bouncing on her toes now and it took an effort of will to stop, smiling apologetically. Hollis was sitting across from her, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Erm . . ." She said. Lizzie plopped down.

"Sorry. I love Quidditch. I'm going to be on my House team in my 2nd year." She declared. Hollis let out a surprised laugh.

"Really? How do you know? That you'll be on the team I mean?" She asked. Lizzie shrugged one sidedly.

"Because I want to be." She answered. "And every good Slytherin is ambitious."

"And you know that too? That you'll be in Slytherin?" Hollis asked slowly. Lizzie's smile dropped a little.

"It's not true you know, that being in Slytherin means you'll be bad. All my family, except my mum, have been in Slytherin and _they're_ not bad. My Father's the best person I know, besides my brother. He loves us a lot and he's really nice. _And_ he's a Slytherin." She finished defiantly. Hollis flashed a small, apologetic smile.

"What House was your mum in?" She asked quietly.

"Ravenclaw." Lizzie said, beginning to smile brightly again. "And she's really, really smart and kind and pretty. I suppose I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw but," Here she wrinkled her nose, "I'm right awful with puzzles and riddles."

This set Hollis off on a round of giggles which in turn set off Lizzie.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that I'll be in Ravenclaw so if you do end up in there I'll help you out." Hollis grinned at her and Lizzie grinned back.

"In that case . . ." Lizzie held out her hand. "Do you, Hollis- oh, what's your surname?"

"Belby."

"Thank you. Do you, Hollis Belby, agree to aid me, Elizabeth Blishwick, in all cases of riddles and puzzles no matter how rubbish at them I am?"

"I, Hollis Belby, hereby agree to aid you, Elizabeth Blishwick, in all cases of riddles and puzzles no matter how rubbish at them you may be."

They shook hands and sealed their promise. The solemn silence was immediately broken by giggles as both girls realised they had made their very first friend on the way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was a little past twelve when the trolley cart came rumbling down the hall followed by a dumpy old witch with a kind smile. Hollis and Lizzie, both eager for a spot of lunch, dug into their pockets for their coins. With wide grins they fell upon the cart, loading up on all manner of sweets including a single box of Bertie's for them to share. For a moment all that was heard were the wheels of the train and the murmurs of students as Lizzie and Hollis divided up their spoils. Lizzie had just bitten into a delicious pumpkin pasty when their compartment door slid open. Both girls jumped and Lizzie coughed on her pasty while Atlas scrabbled back into Hollis' pocket and Amalthea woke abruptly from her nap on the seat across from them.

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

A girl, already in her Hogwarts robes, stood in the doorway. She had very bushy brown hair, and a very bossy tone. Lizzie swallowed her bite of pasty and sat up straighter.

"And you are?" She asked. The girl blinked before sticking her hand out.

"Hermione Granger, did you know Harry Potter is on the train? Who are you?" This was all said very fast and Lizzie and Hollis glanced at each other before Lizzie stood up, offering her own hand gracefully.

"I'm Elizabeth Blishwick and this is Hollis Belby. I don't know about a toad but I did know about Harry Potter, I met him in Diagon Alley and he seems rather nice." Lizzie shook hands with Hermione then gestured to the seat across from Hollis. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"No thank you." Hermione turned to Hollis. "Are you related to the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion?" Lizzie couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. This Hermione girl obviously had _no idea_ how rude she was being! "I suppose that means you'll probably be in Ravenclaw?" Hollis nodded mutely. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself but Ravenclaw would be good too. I've learned all our course books by heart of course. I hope it'll be enough, no one in my family's magic so it was such a surprise when I got my letter."

She was muggleborn! Hermione's rudeness made sense to Lizzie now. She simply didn't know how young witches were supposed to comport themselves. She opened her mouth to begin explaining to Hermione just how rude she was being when she stepped out of the compartment.

"I'd best get back to searching for Neville's toad, bye!" And with that Hermione Granger was gone, sliding the compartment door shut behind her. Lizzie sighed and plopped down across from Hollis, scooping Amalthea into her lap.

"Well. She definitely won't be in Slytherin but if she ends up in Ravenclaw I hope a Prefect teaches her better manners." She said matter-of-factly. Hollis giggled.

"Or Gryffindor." She added. Lizzie grinned back at her and another knock sounded on the compartment door. It slid open halfway to reveal a girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes peeking into the compartment.

"Erm . . . Hi. I don't suppose I could sit with you? I was looking out the window at everything and just now noticed the time and I have to change and everything and I haven't even eaten anything since breakfast!" At this the girl looked truly distressed as her fingers began to tap against the door.

"We have some cauldron cakes left if you'd like some?" Hollis asked and Lizzie pursed her lips before sighing inwardly.

"And a Pumpkin Pasty. The last one actually." She offered the treat and the girl took a small step around the door.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked. Lizzie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Come on then, we don't bite!" She chided. A small smile appeared as the girl finally stepped fully into the compartment, closing the door behind her. "I'm Elizabeth Blishwick and this is Hollis Belby."

"Oh right! My name's Megan. Erm, Megan Jones." Megan sat beside Lizzie and took the proffered pasty gratefully, swinging her legs gently against the seat. She turned her head to look at each of them in turn. "So are you two magic? I mean, are your parents magic?" She asked. Lizzie blinked. _Another_ muggleborn? She sighed, aloud this time.

"Yes. I'm a Pure-Blood and Hollis is a Half-Blood, I take it you're Muggleborn?" She asked dryly. Megan nodded, working to swallow the mouthful of food she currently had.

"Mm-hm. It's just me and Dad and well, he said he always knew I was special just not quite _how_ special. It was a real shock when Professor McGonagall dropped by. And then Diagon Alley! And getting a wand! Oh but going to Gringotts first! That was really cool! All those goblins! And then we had to get the scholarship set up and then they gave Dad a bag of _real gold!_ " She frowned for a moment. "Those are called galleons right? I've been trying to cram my head full but I feel like I'm about to burst." Indeed Megan looked quite ill all of a sudden and Lizzie blurted out the first thing to pop into her head.

"I don't really think the Trolley Lady would appreciate that." She said anxiously. Her cheeks burned as both Hollis and Megan gave her queer looks before glancing at each other. She looked down at her skirt. Giggles filled the air. Her head snapped up to see Megan's shoulders trembling with laughter and Hollis fighting a growing smirk.

"She wouldn't would she?" Megan said around a wide smile. "I don't imagine cauldron cakes would help much with someone's sick." She made a face and Lizzie cracked a smile. "Although," Megan began, sobering, "I'd think a lot of people feel anxious. I mean, I heard that there might be some sort of test and another girl was talking about how she's already memorized all our course books. I've only read the first chapter of most of them." She said glumly.

"Oh that's rubbish." Hollis said immediately. "All we're doing tonight is being Sorted and only the strictest teachers assign homework the first day of class." She folded her arms primly. "And I don't see how cramming your brain full of knowledge you won't even use yet is helpful. You'll do just fine. Besides, there are plenty of muggleborns at Hogwarts and obviously they do just fine."

"Oh, alright then. That _does_ make me feel a little better. Did your parents tell you about all this?" Megan asked. Lizzie lifted a shoulder.

"A bit but Hollis and I also have older brothers. My brother's in Slytherin, his name's Alex." Lizzie said.

"And my brother's Marcus, he's in Ravenclaw and their both on their House Quidditch teams." Hollis said. Megan smiled a little wistfully.

"I've always wanted siblings but . . . Could you tell me a bit more about the four Houses? Dad says you should always ask different people's opinions so you can get a clear idea for yourself." She stated. "And maybe explain Quidditch? All I know is it's played on brooms? Like, in the air?" She pointed up with a slightly scared look but all Lizzie heard was "explain Quidditch". She grinned just as Hollis groaned.

"You _had_ to ask about _Quidditch_." She sighed but Lizzie only glared at her before turning to Megan and beginning to explain the Wizarding World's greatest sport.

"So, there are seven players on a team and the first is the Keeper . . . "

At around six-thirty, after Megan's brain was stuffed full of detailed knowledge about Quidditch and about the four Houses of Hogwarts, Hogwarts itself, and anything else that came to mind, the three new friends decided they should probably change into their uniforms. Unfortunately Megan was having a slight tussle with her tie.

"I'm used to helping Dad tie _his_ but now it's the other way 'round and I can't! Figure! It! Out!" With a frustrated huff she wound it around her neck and tossed it over her shoulder like a scarf. "There!" She said. Lizzie and Hollis laughed until their sides ached and Megan gave in, letting out a small giggle. Still hiccuping with laughter Lizzie took the tie from her and tied it properly, straightening it out and making sure the Hogwarts crest sat neatly.

"There you go. Make sure you ask someone in your House to teach you next time." She said smiling. Megan grinned back before seeming to come to a realisation.

"I don't know what House I'll be in. I might not be in the same House as either of you." She bit her lip. "Can we still be friends? Even if we're in different Houses? I don't know anyone else." Lizzie caught Hollis' eye and they made a decision right there. Each taking a bewildered Megan's hands they began,

"I, Elizabeth Blishwick, hereby promise to remain friends with Hollis Belby and Megan Jones from this moment onward."

"I, Hollis Belby, hereby promise to remain friends with Elizabeth Blishwick and Megan Jones from this moment onward."

Both girls looked expectantly at Megan whose smile had grown into a full-blown happy grin.

"I, Megan Jones, hereby promise to remain friends with Elizabeth Blishwick and Hollis Belby from this moment onward."

The moment was broken by a frantic croak and a soft thud. The three friends whirled around to see Atlas holding onto a small chocolate frog.

"Oh there it is!" Hollis exclaimed. "Atlas give me that! Chocolate is _not_ for kitty's!" As Hollis struggled to detach her cat from the seat a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Lizzie suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and, chancing a glance at her new friends, could see they felt the same sensation. The train slowed, slowed, stopped. Quietly she and Hollis coaxed their familiars into their carriers and then joined Megan in the hall.

Together they waded through the throng of students and out onto the small platform. They clutched each other by the sleeves of their robes as older students made for horseless carriages while all the first years hovered near the scarlet Express. Lizzie shivered in the night air.

"Lizzie? Lizzie!" A girl's voice pierced the air and a small shape came running up through the darkness. Pansy Parkinson threw her arms around her and Lizzie hugged back just as fiercely.

"Pansy! I didn't see you on the train! I thought maybe your parents kept you home! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" They stepped apart, both beaming at each other.

"I thought they might too but Mum convinced Dad and, here I am! I'm so happy to see you too! Oh," Pansy looked behind Lizzie and placed her hands on her waist. "You've made new friends already? I feel replaced!" Pansy kept the offended look for all of half a minute before laughing and extending her hand to Hollis. "Pansy Parkinson, a pleasure."

"Hollis Belby, likewise." Hollis said politely. Pansy nodded and turned to Megan. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Megan Jones and now I know three people! Oh erm, a pleasure." Megan smiled lopsidedly and Pansy smiled back just as another voice split the air, this one much deeper and louder.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The person bellowed. A lamp appeared, bobbing in the air, held aloft by the large man Lizzie had seen accompany Harry Potter to Diagon Alley.

"All right there, Harry?" She heard him say. A faint voice answered him and the large man beamed.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He called. Lizzie clasped hands with Pansy and wound her other arm through Hollis' as Hollis held tight to Megan. Together the four of them, along with all the other first years slid and slipped down a steep, narrow path. It was so quiet and dark and Pansy squeezed Lizzie's hand a little tighter. Lizzie remembered suddenly how often Pansy would lose a game of hide-n-seek simply because she refused to hide in the small, dark spaces. She looked up then leaned over to Pansy.

"Look how bright the stars are Pans! Almost as if we could reach out and touch them!" Her distraction worked as together they took furtive looks at the bright pinpricks of light and Pansy's grip relaxed.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the large man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a long gasp ahead of them and then the four girls turned the bend themselves. The path opened suddenly onto the shores of a great black lake but that wasn't what really prompted the reaction. A vast castle, covered with turrets and towers, perched on a high mountain across the lake. Brightly lit windows winked across at them and Lizzie could feel herself gaping. It was magnificent.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called, interrupting the moment of pure awe for Lizzie. Startled, she looked to where he pointed and indeed saw a fleet of little boats just waiting to be filled with first years. The four girls scrambled into a boat and settled in, still gazing in wonder at their new home.

"Everyone in?" The man shouted. "Right then - FORWARD!" He bellowed.

And the little fleet was off, gliding smoothly across the lake. There wasn't a single sound except that of the little ripples made by the boats, stirring the stars reflected on the black water.

"Heads down!"

A curtain of ivy brushed their heads as the boats drifted into a dark tunnel until they reached a sort of underground harbor lit with torches. Lizzie climbed out onto a beach of rocks and pebbles then turned to help the others out.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The large, hairy man stood hunched over a boat, reaching in and holding a fat green toad in his hand.

"Trevor!" A boy cried out, obviously delighted to be reunited with the slimy thing. Lizzie wrinkled her nose and shared a look with Pansy. After that they were led up a passageway carved from the rock in the cliff before coming out onto smooth, damp grass. Now they stood right in the shadow of the castle and Lizzie craned her neck back in order to try and take it in. But they were still moving and she hurried to keep up as they ascended a flight of stone steps and crowded in front of a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Satisfied the man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times. The door swung open and a tall, dark-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Her face was very stern and Lizzie instantly recognized her from Alex's description.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." He said. The Professor nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said. She pulled the door wide to reveal a massive entrance hall lit with flaming torches. Lizzie looked up but the ceiling was lost in the dim shadows. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged-stone floor, past a doorway to the right. A hundred voices drifted through it but Professor Mcgonagall led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They all shuffled in, everyone peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," She paused for a single second. "And Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year,the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Lizzie stood a little straighter, feeling the eyes of her family on her.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Feet shuffled as hands nervously combed through hair and straightened cloaks. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor MCGonagall. "Please wait quietly." And with that she swept from the chamber. Lizzie traded looks with her three friends and they immediately set to checking each other's cloak fastenings and making sure their ties sat straight and their shirts were tucked securely into the waistband of their skirts. The only sound in the room was hushed whispers and frantic shuffling as they waited for Professor McGonagall to collect them. Lizzie bent down to pull up her stocking when people began screaming.

"Oh my gosh!" Megan shouted. Lizzie looked up to see about twenty ghosts streaming through the back wall. She swallowed tightly as the pearly-white and slightly transparent figures glided across the room. They hardly noticed the gathered first years as they were deep in discussion about something. She and Megan clung to each other tightly.

"They're just ghosts." She said. "Just ghosts. Friendly ghosts." She repeated. A fat little monk shook his head.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" He said but another ghost interrupted him.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost, wearing what looked like a ruff and tights seemed to suddenly notice them all. Nobody answered, too shocked by the display of people sweeping through walls.

"New students!" Said the Fat Friar happily, smiling down at them all. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He said. "My old house, you know." Lizzie couldn't help the little huff of laughter that escaped her.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. The ghosts drifted, one-by-one, through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told them, "and follow me."

They all scrambled into line and Lizzie felt the butterflies return full force, along with a thrill of excitement. She grinned at Megan beside her and the other girl returned it shakily. They exited the chamber, back across the hall, through the pair of double doors they'd passed earlier, and into the Great Hall.

Lizzie gasped. The Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of thin, white candles floating in the air over four long tables. She turned her head to the left and searched the table against the furthest wall. Her brother was twisted all the way around in his seat, catching her eye and winking at her. She giggled and waved then poked Megan softly.

"That's my brother, Alex!" She whispered loudly. Megan smiled and waved tentatively and Alex smiled at them both before motioning them to look ahead. They did and Lizzie could feel herself gaping again. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them to a halt in a line facing the table with the students behind them. The Professor stood next to a stool with an old, patched hat sitting atop it. There was a hushed silence when suddenly the hat twitched. Beside Lizzie, Megan jumped as a rip near its brim opened wide like a mouth. The hat began to sing.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished and bowed to each of the four tables. Then it went still and Professor McGonagall stepped forward, unfurling a long roll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde hair stumbled out of line and approached the hat. When she put it on it fell right over her eyes and nervous giggles swept through the gathered first years. There was a moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to Lizzie's right burst into applause, cheering and clapping as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The Fat Friar waved cheerily at his new house member.

"Belby, Hollis!"

From behind Lizzie, Hollis stepped forward.

"Good luck!" Lizzie whispered. Hollis shot her a small, fluttery smile and went to sit on the stool. The hat descended-

"RAVENCLAW!"

Beaming, Hollis skipped to the table next to Slytherin and Lizzie clapped heartily along with Ravenclaw.

"Blishwick, Elizabeth!"

"Oh dear." Lizzie gulped and forced her feet to move forward. She barely heard Megan and Pansy's whispers of encouragement as she stepped up to the stool. She glanced at Professor McGonagall as she perched carefully. The hat slipped over her head and the Great Hall disappeared as it fell over her eyes.

"Hmm plenty of loyalty waiting to be tested, a little bit of courage." The hats voice startled her. It felt like it was _inside_ her head! She gulped. "Ahh but there is ambition in you. A drive. Yes, yes."

"SLYTHERIN!"

With a great sigh of relief she felt the hat being lifted off her head and she quickly went to join her brother at Slytherin. She slid into the seat he had waiting for her and gladly accepted his tight embrace.

"Welcome home Lizzie." He said proudly. Around her Slytherin cheered. Yes, this definitely felt like a home. She beamed at her new housemates and at the smiling face of her brother. She barely paid any attention as "Boot, Terry!" became a Ravenclaw, began to realize how hungry she was as "Brown, Lavender!" became a Gryffindor, but she cheered with the rest of her house when Millicent Bulstrode, an old playmate, joined Slytherin. Millicent sat down across from her, all big shoulders and thick, curly hair. They were soon joined by Vincent Crabbe and Tracey Davis. Crabbe was big and shaped like a boulder but Lizzie clapped when he joined their house. With Tracey she was a touch more enthusiastic as the short haired girl slid into the seat next to her, straightening her glasses as she did so.

"Finnegan, Seamus!" became a Gryffindor, followed by a "Goldstein, Anthony!" to Ravenclaw before "Goyle, Gregory!" lumbered over to Slytherin. He sat down next to Crabbe and the two made quite the pair. Then the bushy-haired, slightly rude muggleborn, "Granger, Hermione!" was Sorted into Gryffindor and Lizzie sniffed. Exactly as she thought. Gryffindor was obviously full of rude people and she was right happy about not being in _that_ house! "Greengrass, Daphne!" was called and Lizzie cheered loudly, waving to Daphne excitedly. Daphne waved back and settled neatly beside Tracey amid the loud cheers of Slytherin house. "Hopkins, Wayne!" joined Hufflepuff and then, "Jones, Megan!" was called. Lizzie leaned past her new housemates and silently encouraged her new friend. Timidly, Megan stepped forward and climbed onto the stool. The hat was barely on her head for a moment before,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lizzie sighed in relief. Hufflepuff suited Megan, she'd be warmly welcomed and would have a hundred opportunities to make new friends. At least she wasn't a Gryffindor! Megan skipped down quickly, nearly tripping over her feet before falling into a seat beside her new housemates. She looked over and waved at Lizzie and then Hollis. Lizzie waved back before beginning to tap her fingers against the wooden table. Those sweets on the train had been _ages_ ago and she was positively starving now!

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Lizzie looked up to see her friend's white-blond hair disappear under the brim of the Sorting Hat for all of one second before-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Wearing a smug smile Draco strode over to join the cheering Slytherin house, squeezing in between Crabbe and Goyle. He and Lizzie smiled at each other. "Malone, Roger!" went to Hufflepuff and then "Nott, Theodore!" joined them in Slytherin, swiftly followed by "Parkinson, Pansy!". Pansy tapped Tracey on the shoulder lightly.

"Budge up then!" She said with a smirk. Tracey scooted over and Pansy plopped into the space next to Lizzie. A set of twins went to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively and then-

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall quieted instantly then filled with whispers. Someone further down Slytherin leaned forward.

" _Potter,_ did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry Potter stepped forward and climbed onto the stool. The brim disappeared over his bright green eyes. They waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off the hat and walked over to Gryffindor table among the loudest cheers of the entire night. She sighed in disappointment. He'd seemed like a nice person. _Well,_ she thought, _maybe he'll still be nice._ Across the hall she could hear shouts of "We got Potter! We got Potter!" She wrinkled her nose. A handful of people were left. "Weasley, Ronald!", a gangly boy with flaming red hair and a rather green face joined Gryffindor. He slid into the seat next to Harry and Lizzie's nose wrinkled again as they beamed at each other. She'd heard a lot of talk about the Weasley family from various adults. Finally, "Zabini, Blaise!" slid in across from Daphne and the Sorting was over.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and spread his arms wide.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Gryffindor table. "Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. To everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." At this Lizzie twisted to look at Alex, opening her mouth to ask what the Headmaster meant. But Alex was frowning and shook his head. She turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "And finally, the good news! Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Thank you! Now, tuck in!"

Lizzie gasped with delight as the golden plates filled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, potatoes of every kind, pudding, peas and carrots! Everyone around her dug in and Lizzie hurried to join them, piling her plate full of her favorites. The hall was suddenly the noisiest place she'd ever been, everyone was talking at once! Plates thudded against the tables and goblets clinked together as the feast began. She began to eat, hardly pausing for breath. Alex laughed at her gusto and she stuck her tongue out at him, something she was never allowed to do at home.

"Slow down! You know there are desserts right? Save some room!" He chortled. Lizzie considered this as she chewed on her bite of roast beef. Perhaps that was some sound advice. Still, she shrugged and continued eating.

Before long the dinner food vanished and was replaced with dessert. She and Pansy exchanged an excited grin before falling on the strawberry shortcakes. They giggled together as they ate the fluffy cakes and bit into the sweet strawberries.

"I can't wait 'till I'm a second year so I can try out for the team." Lizzie mentioned around her bite of cake. Pansy shook her head.

"I'll never understand your's and Draco's obsession with flying hundreds of feet above the ground. I'll stay right here thank you very much." She shuddered.

"You're just scared Pans. It's not so bad once you get used to it." Draco said from across the table. Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah and besides, we have to take flying lessons anyways. Draco and I can teach you, right Draco?" Lizzie turned to him and he shrugged.

"Sure. I'm a great flier. I'm going to be on the house team next year." He announced. Lizzie narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Sure, you'll be my reserve!" She said. He glared at her.

"Hey! Most likely you'll be _my_ reserve!" He shot back. Lizzie lifted her head.

"I suppose we'll see then won't we." She said primly. Next to her Alex snorted into his pumpkin juice. Lizzie had just quoted their mother word for word when she and their father had a disagreement. Most often, their mother won the argument. Lizzie hoped she would win this one too. Draco stretched out his hand across table.

"A bet then, for whoever gets on the team first." He proposed. Lizzie considered.

"What's the winner get?" She asked. Draco's face gained a thoughtful look.

"Alright, how about, the loser has to be the winner's personal servant for a day." He said. Lizzie thought about this before taking his hand in hers.

"Draco Malfoy, you've got yourself a bet." She said.

"You two are unbelievable. The term hasn't even begun and you're already competing against each other!" Pansy huffed.

Soon enough, just when Lizzie was beginning to feel sleepy and full, the food disappeared. Dumbledore stood once more and gave his wand a little flick. Alex groaned and it was only a moment before she understood why. A long golden ribbon flew out of the tip of the Headmaster's wand, high into the air, and began to twist itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the hall filled with the worst singing, more like roaring, that Lizzie had ever had the misfortune to hear.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,"_

Lizzie exchanged glances with her fellow first years before they slowly began to join in, each voice hesitant and unsure. But even Alex sang along behind her, though with a voice so deadpan she could feel tired giggles slipping out here and there.

" _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished singing at different times until only two voices could be heard, singing in a slow funeral march. Mercifully, they finished with Dumbledore conducting the last few lines and when they finished he clapped the loudest. Lizzie shook her head. The Headmaster was definitely getting on in years.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping at his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Alex pulled her close and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm betting you'll fall asleep as soon as you drop onto your bed so I'll see you in the morning all right? Goodnight Lizzie." He said. She nodded as she stood, yawning.

"Goodnight Alex." She said. He followed the rest of the older Slytherins out of the hall as one girl stayed behind. She was smiling and waiting for them at the end of the table. As they got closer Lizzie noted the way her dark hair fell in soft waves past her shoulders and how pale her green eyes were. She was very pretty and instantly Lizzie decided she wanted to be as pretty as this girl someday. The shiny "P" badge on her robe glinted in the torchlight.

"Alright then, first years?" She asked. A few of them mumbled tiredly and she laughed. "My thoughts exactly. Now, my name is Gemma Farley and I am one of Slytherin Houses Prefects." She smiled. "Come on then! It's this way." With that she turned and led them from the Great Hall.

* * *

All right, bit of a long chapter there but that's how it went. Chapter two is up! Chapter 3 is coming - October 9th!

P.S. Thank you for the lovely reviews TheObsessory and Ophiusa! They are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

Here you go everyone, Chapter 3! Sorry for the late hour!

* * *

The Prefect led them from the Great Hall and down towards the bowels of the castle. As they trudged tiredly along behind her Lizzie could hear the shuffling of their feet echo on the stone walls and the whispers of the portraits they passed. They were just turning a corner when a massive set of staircases was presented to them. Lizzie shared a look with Pansy and they both craned their necks up to try and see the top.

"Careful now," Gemma said. "The staircases are a little unpredictable. They like to change whenever they feel like it." At some of their worried looks she chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Most of them have some sort of pattern they like to play, you'll figure it out. Now," She turned back to face the empty space in front of them. "We just wait a moment." A staircase came swinging 'round and ground to a halt, meeting the landing they stood on with a rumble of stone meeting stone. With a grin Gemma led them on, down further and further.

Eventually they found themselves in a long, dark corridor with flickering torches. Lizzie shivered. It was cold this deep in the castle. Gemma led them on before stopping in front of a seemingly solid bit of wall. They gathered behind her as she turned and peered searchingly into the shadows on either side of the hall. She raised a hand and pointed to the torch she stood under.

"Now, everyone see this torch?" She asked, "Look close right here, see that?"

Lizzie squinted her eyes and just made out the worn, carved shape of a coiled snake. It had obviously been there for so long and touched by so many hands that it might have been mistaken for a simple knot on the wooden handle.

"This is how you know you've got the location of the entrance right, our entrance moves around a bit too so don't rely on counting torches. Look for the symbol of our house and you'll know you've found the way home. But that's not the only safeguard we have against intruders." Gemma smirked at them all and turned around, clearing her throat.

"Argent."

The wall made a great cracking sound before sliding backwards and then to the right, revealing a small yet grand entryway of elegantly carved stone. Lizzie and her fellow first years couldn't help their gasps of awe. Gemma led them through into the common room where they milled around, drinking in every detail their eyes could take in.

A fire crackled in the fireplace to the left, covered by a huge mantel. Bookcases dotted the walls here and there and a chess table sat to their immediate right. The black leather couches gleamed in the torch and firelight with a small table between them. Two stationary desks and a large round table were set up for studying and for writing letters home. But the best part was floor to ceiling windows that peered into the depths of the lake. The quiet sound of water against glass was soothing and Lizzie knew that, come morning, sunlight would filter through the water and mottle the common room. A very large shape with numerous long arms drifted past and Lizzie gasped. Gemma went around them to stand before the glass, turning to face them.

"There he is! He usually likes to sweep by for the first years." Gemma said happily. "That, boys and girls, was the Giant Squid. You'll see him from time to time along with a few other of the lake's inhabitants. The Mer might swim by too and they might try to scare you; they think it's funny. Other than that it's a great idea to speak with them, although it's a little difficult to get the hang of the signing at first it's worth it. You'd be amazed what you'd learn. Only," Gemma winced, "they give _terrible_ dating advice so whatever you do don't ask them about _that_ sort of thing. Well, one last thing before bed then. I can see some of you nodding off even now."

Lizzie glanced behind her to see Tracey and Daphne leaning against one another and trying valiantly to keep their heads up and their eyes open. A few feet away Crabbe and Goyle had forfeited that fight already, practically snoring where they stood. She noticed Draco roll his eyes before elbowing them both hard in the stomach. They barely flinched but their eyes did open a little wider. They all returned their attention to Gemma.

"Remember, you've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word." She let that sit in their heads before she gestured to her left at the short hall, lined with tapestries and notices. "Down there are the dormitories, boys you'll be downstairs and to the left, girls, same on the right. Get a good night's sleep all, welcome to Slytherin House."

Lizzie woke slowly, rippling greenish light falling over the edge of her bed. She sat up, a smile building on her face. She was at Hogwarts! She was a Slytherin! And she was going to be the best Slytherin ever! With that thought she slid out of her bed, a four-poster hung with emerald, velvet curtains. The heavy material slid through her fingers with a soft whisper as she pulled it aside fully and joined her yawning dorm mates.

"Morning Pansy!" She chirped. Her feet hit the stone floor and she quickly retreated with a yelp. "Oh it's freezing! Pansy!" She wailed. Her friend was laughing at her from her own bed. The both of them had tucked their feet under their nightgowns to relieve the chill. Lizzie scowled at her. "You might have warned me!" She scolded. Pansy giggled.

"And miss your reaction? Not a chance!" She said. Lizzie stuck her nose in the air primly, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she would have done the same. Daphne drifted by with a sigh in a satin dressing gown and delicate little slippers to protect her feet from the cold floor. Lizzie and Pansy shared a glance.

"Truce?" Lizzie offered. Pansy nodded.

"Truce." And with that they both untucked themselves and reached over to the trunks laid neatly between their beds. Laying on top were her favorite black slippers with the gold embroidery. She took them and slid them on her feet before sliding out of bed and joining Pansy and the other girls in traipsing downstairs to the bathrooms. After brushing their teeth and washing their faces amongst cheerful, excited chatter they all returned to their dorm to finish getting ready for their first day at Hogwarts. Lizzie braided her hair and pulled on her robe, the inside lined with green. With a smile at the Slytherin crest she pocketed her wand and made her way to the common room.

The common room was rapidly filling with people on their way to breakfast and Lizzie joined the throng happily. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flutter of movement and she turned to peer through the windows into the lake. Pressing her hand against the glass she squinted. There-

"Oh!" She yelped as a little creature with tentacles and sharp claws and teeth cackled at her. It floated in front of her, tilting it's head this way and that, it's inky black eyes watching her.

"Lizzie? What are you, what _is_ that thing?" Draco appeared at her side with Pansy in tow. All three of them stared at the creature with slightly disgusted fascination.

"I don't know. I saw something move and then when I went to look closer it swam up and scared me." She told them. Pansy squealed as it tapped its claws against the glass as if searching for a weakness. Draco made a sound of disgust.

"Ugly thing it is, whatever it is." He said. "Come on, Crabbe and Goyle have already gone up to breakfast already." He turned away and Pansy and Lizzie joined him, the lure of jam and toast a much better prospective than staring at a strange creature all day. As they crossed the common room Lizzie glanced back at the window. But all she saw was the tip of a tentacle as it disappeared into the kelp. She shook her head and turned her thoughts to breakfast and classes.

After breakfast they made their way back down to the dungeons for potions with their Head of House. Though she waved to both Hollis and Megan all three of them sat next to someone from their own House. The dim room filled with chatter and Lizzie twisted in her seat to face Pansy.

"I'll be right back." She said and darted through the rows to Hollis. "Hey, meet up after lunch? In front of the Great Hall." Hollis nodded with a smile as she set up her parchment and quill and Lizzie moved on to Megan.

"Hey, meet at the entrance to the Great Hall after lunch." She told her. Megan smiled brightly and nodded.

"You bet! You can both come see my common room!" She whispered excitedly. Lizzie blinked.

"You can do that? I've never heard of anyone coming to the Slytherin common room. Sure." She waved and scurried back to her seat, settling down just as the door flew open with a bang and her Head of House strode into the room. A hush settled firmly on the class as he reached his desk with a sharp turn, his black robes billowing around him as he faced them all. The class seemed to hold its breath. He lifted a piece of parchment and began taking roll, stopping only once.

"Ah, yes." He said softly. "Harry Potter - our new _celebrity_."

In the row before her Draco and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Professor Snape finished roll and looked around at them all with dark eyes.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Though he spoke softly they heard him clearly over the hush of the room. "I don't expect many of you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins. However," he paused, gaze flicking to Draco, "for those _select_ few who possess the predisposition . . . I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." His gaze shifted again, this time landing somewhere to Lizzie's right. "Then again, maybe some of you come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention._ "

Lizzie finally spotted the target of Snape's ire. Harry Potter was bent over his notebook, quill in hand. It did rather look as though he wasn't paying proper attention to the Professor. Lizzie shook her head as the Granger girl gave him a nudge.

" Mr. Potter . . . Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked. Lizzie frowned and looked to Pansy but her friend only shrugged with a smile. Granger's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Potter said.

"You don't know, well let's try again." Snape sneered. "Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything. Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape continued, ignoring Granger's still raised hand. Lizzie fervently hoped he wasn't going to call on _her_ like that. She decided to study Potions with Draco for now. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Granger actually stood a little out of her seat, her hand stretching towards the ceiling. Lizzie rolled her eyes at Pansy and they stifled their giggles.

"I don't know," said Potter quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Lizzie gave a shocked laugh as the class erupted into snickers. Potter had nerve to stand up to Snape like that! Snape quieted them with low "Silence." He stalked through the rows to loom over Potter. "Sit down you silly girl." He snapped.

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He paused, the quiet resting heavily over all of them. "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden cacophony as they all scrambled for their notebooks, unstopping ink wells and struggling to remember all that Professor Snape had said. The frantic scratching of quills filled the room.

"And Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your House, for your classmates cheek." Though they glared and scowled mutinously none of the Gryffindors risked Snape's wrath for themselves. Lizzie, for her part, was trying to reconcile the quiet boy she'd met in Diagon Alley with the cheeky boy who'd just lost his House five points because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Little did she know at the time the trend Harry Potter was setting.

He didn't improve Gryffindor's lot as the lesson went on. Snape put them into pairs and set them to making a simple cure for boils. She and Pansy worked together weighing the dried nettles and crushing snake fangs. The fangs gave them a little trouble, the powder rising into the air and puffing into Pansy's face. She coughed so hard Lizzie had to thump her on the back and Snape had to chide them for keeping their faces so close to their ingredients. The only person to escape criticism was Draco. She sighed and Pansy shrugged.

"What do you expect?" He's had tutors since he was seven." Pansy said as Snape praised Draco for his perfectly stewed horned slugs. She was just about to tip in their own slugs when clouds of green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Someone's potion was seeping across the floor and shouts of pain rang out as it burned holes in their shoes. Soon enough the entire class was standing on their stools. Everyone was shouting and shrieking as the burning liquid spread. No one wanted to end up like the boy who had caused the mess. The student in question was a Gryffindor and he was moaning in pain because of the angry red boils he was covered in.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. He waved his wand and the potion vanished. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Lizzie stepped gingerly back onto the floor, relieved that it was indeed safe again. Snape rounded on the other Gryffindor boy who had been working with the boy covered in boils.

"Take him to the hospital wing," he spat. Then he rounded on Potter and Potter's ginger-haired partner. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

They climbed out of the dungeons not long after to make their way to their History of Magic lesson which most of the Slytherins were decidedly _not_ looking forward to.

"I've already had to memorize _all_ the family trees of the Twenty-Eight and more besides!" complained Theo Nott. Millicent, Pansy, and Malfoy nodded crossly in agreement. Lizzie shook her head.

"You've learned all that before coming to school? Mother said I wouldn't need to learn that until I was thirteen. Alex only just started last summer." She giggled. "He took notes and everything, they're in his trunk."

"Oh laugh it up Blishwick, while you can. Just wait until you have to remember which of your ancestors fought in which war, or married into whose family, or made up some law or other." Pansy complained. Lizzie shrugged, still smiling.

But it turned out that the Slytherins had been right in not looking forward to History of Magic as it was easily the most boring class of all of them. Their teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost. Apparently, as they'd heard it, Binns had fallen asleep one day in front of the staff room fire and gotten up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. It took a tremendous effort of will for Lizzie to stay awake, half remembering to jot down notes as Binns droned on and on. She rested her chin in her hand. And was awoken by the ringing bell.

"Thank Merlin!" She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was finally lunch time! She shook Pansy awake and they followed the rest of their sleepy classmates to the Great Hall. She joined her Draco, Pansy, and the rest of her dormmates at the table and loaded her plate full of mashed potatoes and corned beef. She swallowed a mouthful before turning to Pansy and Draco.

"Hollis and Megan are going to me their common rooms. Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"What Houses are they in?" Draco asked. She hesitated.

"Ravenclaw." She said. "And Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" Draco snorted. "No thanks. I'd rather not." Lizzie nodded, she hadn't honestly thought he would accept. Pansy shrugged.

"No thanks, I'm knackered. Think I'll just sit here till Charms. Thanks anyway Liz." She said. Lizzie stood.

"Right then, well I'm finished. See you in Charms!" And she bounced over to where Hollis was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Her friend was just finishing a bite of broth when Lizzie plopped down beside her.

"Ready to go? Have you seen Megan? There are too many blondes in Hogwarts honestly." She said, tugging lightly on a piece of Hollis's own light locks. Hollis rolled her eyes in response.

"She's right there, how do you expect to be a Seeker if you can't spot one Hufflepuff." She teased. Lizzie stuck out her tongue but looked to where Hollis had gestured. Indeed, once she had focused on the faces of the yellow and black figures, she found Megan sitting between two other girls. After a moment of chatter Megan seemed to feel the eyes on her and looked up. Lizzie waved happily and Megan grinned before excusing herself and trotting over to join them.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked once she had stopped at the Ravenclaw table.

"I am, I'm really looking forward to seeing your common rooms. Hollis?" She asked, turning to her other blonde friend. Hollis nodded. "Right then! Where first?"

"Well we might want to save the Tower for last, it's closer to the Charms classroom. Hufflepuff is near the kitchens right Megan? I read that somewhere in Hogwarts, A History." Hollis mused. Megan nodded.

"Practically right next door according to the Prefects. There's always food everywhere." She giggled.

"Then Hufflepuff it is!" Lizzie called out.

The three of them stopped before a round door, rather like a barrel. Megan smiled and raised her hand to knock on the door in a precise rhythm. She dropped her hand and waited for a moment before the door swung open with a hearty creak.

"That's it? You just knock?" Hollis asked incredulously. Megan smiled and led them through into a spacious, round room filled with sunlight.

"No of course not. The knock _is_ a password. If you get it wrong you're doused with vinegar." She laughed. "Anyway, welcome to Hufflepuff House!" She swung out her arm and Lizzie took it in. The windows just below the ceiling that showed grass and feet, the plants that covered nearly every available surface - not a surprise given their Head of House, the plush seats and sofas, and the smell of fresh bread filling the room. It was the coziest place she'd ever been.

"I like it." She said. Does it always smell like this?" She breathed in deeply as Hollis wandered over to a nearby plant, it's vines covering the surface of a worn, wooden chess table.

"Pretty much. Oh and if you ever want snacks you just send a request down to the kitchens." Megan smiled softly. "After our Prefect led us all down here after the Sorting she asked for some cookies and hot chocolate. And then she told us all about being a Hufflepuff and how great it was going to be because we were all a family now."

"Our prefect said something similar. But it was more about teamwork." Hollis said. She glanced at her wristwatch. "It's nearly one, we should get going if you want to see the Tower."

With laughs and smiles they tumbled past a few older Hufflepuffs and out into the corridor for Hollis to lead them up, up, and up to Ravenclaw Tower.

When they reached it they were all a little out of breath. But Hollis strode up to the wooden door and lifted the brass ring held in the beak of an eagle. She let it drop.

"Greetings." A disembodied voice filled the space and Megan jumped. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hollis answered.

"Very well. Feed me and I live. Give me water and I die." The voice said clearly. Lizzie shared a look with Megan.

"You have to answer a _riddle_? Every time?" Lizzie asked. Hollis nodded absently as she frowned down at her feet.

"Could you repeat the riddle please?" She asked.

"Certainly." The door replied. "Feed me and I live. Give me water and I die."

"Feed . . . live. Water . . and I die . . ." Her expression cleared. "Fire."

"Correct." And the door swung open silently. Hollis led them through into a world of blue and bronze and stars. High windows filled the far wall and bathed the room in sunlight. Bookshelves curved around them and in an alcove stood a statue of a lady crowned with a silver diadem. Lizzie wandered over to it, drawn to the dazzling sapphire lodged in the center of the crown.

"That's Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw. And that's her diadem, well, a replica anyways. The real one's been lost for centuries." Hollis said. She pointed to the inscription at the statue's feet. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." She read.

"Pretty." Megan whispered as she and Lizzie gazed at the sparkling stone. Lizzie nodded but Hollis elbowed her.

"It gets better." She said grinning. She led them up a set of stairs nearly hidden in another alcove. And straight into the night sky.

Lizzie gaped. She stood in the middle of all her favorite constellations, shining brightly around her, and gaped. The room was large enough to fit twenty or so people and lined with plush cushions though the floor itself was covered in a thick enough carpet they were almost unnecessary.

"They follow the natural pattern of the stars. See how the move? They're mirroring the real stars in the sky." Hollis whispered. "But you can ask to see a certain star or planet or constellation."

"Hollis. Promise we'll come here again? I think it's just become one of my favorite places in the whole world." Lizzie sighed. There was a hushed silence before they all broke into giggles. She felt a hand slide into her own and Hollis tugged.

"Sure. This'll be our place." She said. Lizzie felt for Megan's hand in the darkness. When she found it she squeezed.

"One of our places. I love cookies nearly as much as I love stars." She said lightly. They tugged each other closer and collapsed onto the soft floor, watching the stars wheel by until the warning bell rang. And then they were off, sleeves brushing as they ran to their next class, laughing all the way.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, more to come I promise. Tune in next Sunday for Chapter 4!


End file.
